Completeness : HP POV Series
by Poli Almasy
Summary: Harmless little shonenai povs; chapter iii, Ron
1. Incomplete

Title: Incomplete  
Author: Indira Neill   
E-mail: inofangirl@yahoo.com  
Archive/Mirror: e-mail first  
Genre: I have no idea o.o sort of fluffy...  
  
--  
  
Snowflakes falling against your face  
Melting the ice as you melt my heart  
Eventually I will evaporate  
  
--  
  
Another winter break here, but being here is better then being there and being anywhere  
alone is better then being in heaven with them. Besides its rather like heaven with you. I  
know that I can tell you anything and you won't judge me for it, tease me yes, but never  
judge. Everyone else from our house has gone home for the holidays but I rather like   
spending time with just you, although I wouldn't mind if Hermione was here as well, it  
takes all three of us to form a complete unit. I love you both so much, you both complete  
me in a different fashion.  
  
Hermione is somewhat...I don't know how to explain it, a mother figure? But not quite   
because she is our equal as well. But I think we both know she is always looking out for  
us, that she would protect us from bullies and kiss our scars and make sure we ate properly  
and did our homework as any dedicated mother would. I wonder if it is unfair to her,  
all these years being somewhat separated from us, maybe she would never realize how  
much she meant to us, that she was never 'outside' there was never anything she 'couldn't   
understand' she was one of us, she was our equal, she was our friend.  
  
And you, not my sidekick but my partner. Since that first day we have always been   
together. Weather we were talking or not we have always been linked and I think  
you understand me somewhat more then anyone else ever could. Hermione understands  
my mind, my thoughts, you understand my wishes and dreams. That's why I need both  
of you to complete me. You make me laugh and smile like no one else and I could never  
repay you for that. You are like a brother to me, or perhaps all these allusions to family  
aren't quite correct.   
  
No, you aren't like family, you or Hermione, not like family at all. Family loves you,  
or in some cases perhaps not, because you were born to them. They know every   
detail of your life, they see you as a child and an adult and they can't help but be  
proud of you. No, we are not like family.  
  
We met as children and love each other for who we are at each individual moment  
from then onwards, we were not thrown together, we found each other. I love you   
each not as family, and not quite as friends, you are both my soul mates, the three of  
us forever fighting against the world that binds us together, the world that doesn't  
understand our motivations.  
  
But it would be unfair to say that Hermione and you are exactly the same to me,  
I could never pick one of you over the other, but as I said, she knows my mind but  
you know my heart. And this Christmas I intend to give my mind to her and my heart  
to you, the only fitting gift I can give.  
  
I have it all written out for her, my personal analysis, my philosophy. What I think  
of everything around me, why we feel pain and sorry and joy and loss. All the  
whys in the world I will give her my answer. She is much more then book smart you   
know. She wants to understand everything around her. I have also thought of the  
more physical whys and answered those as well, well not so much answered as  
discussed the possibilities. I want her to feel perfectly comfortable and to know that  
I want to discuss the whys with her if she so desires. I want to bring out the philosopher  
in her.  
  
And for you, the whys don't matter, only the wants. Which is why...or rather  
the reason, I am drunk with the excitement you are here with me tonight, laying  
across the couch with your feet in my lap, red bursts of fire against your pale  
freckled skin. We are no longer boys but not quite men. I don't think we will  
ever be either. I don't ever want to be either. You're half asleep now and I   
have no will to wake you, your heavy eyelids drifting shut. Hermione will get my thoughts  
but you will receive my actions. I am prepared to be pushed away, but I have to know,  
in fact I think I know.   
  
"Harry...."  
  
Were you awake all this time? Fully and truly? I hold my breath though I was not   
speaking aloud before, as if you could hear my thoughts. Can you hear me now?  
  
"Yeah Ron?"  
  
"Lets go outside, I want to see the snow."  
  
Such a childlike request. Maybe we are still little boys laughing at silly comments  
and eating candy until we were sick. Childhood.  
  
I know I cannot protest against you and you stand first pulling on your robe, a   
little too small but perfect because you are as you always have been. I put on   
mine as well and we walk together out the dimly lit corridors of the school into  
the air outside that instantly chills me. As if the world is void of warmth. I feel you  
take my hand and there is something altogether natural about it. We are best  
friends and we've always held hands when it seemed appropriate, right now it  
seems mandatory.   
  
The snow falls all around us, a blanket of purity and innocence. We are boys. Your cheeks  
turn the color of your hair from the cold and you lean over and kiss my cheek chastely.  
My skin turns white from the revelation.  
  
--  
  
I will rain down over you  
If you only promise to drink my tears  
The cycle must stop here.  
  
-- 


	2. Forgive Me

Title: Forgive Me  
Author: Indira Neill  
Comment: Hermione pov thing. Because sometimes more then one person is effected by a decision. Makes reference to HarryxRon. Oh my god, I can actually write from the pov of a girl. And a girl who is rather like me in personality. Normally I can't do this, this makes me happy.  
  
--  
  
It was only a matter of time, correct? Until you left me behind and as much as you may try to include me still, there is one task I cannot ever share in. Will not ever share in. A task I never considered until that very moment I knew. At least you had the good sense to tell me and not hide it. Well, I always do find out, don't I? And then I tell on the teacher, correct? Is that what you feared? No, that is what I feared.  
  
To be perfectly honest I am more then happy for the two of you. I wanted so desperately for the two of you to find happiness, especially you, Harry. And now I know you will both be happy for many years to come. I can't put into words how much that means to me. I feel somewhat like your sister although you yourself have said that is not entirely accurate. We do complete each other in a most unusual way. We are the heart, the lungs, and the brain I suppose. None can function without the motions of the others.  
  
  
Now the question arises, which one of us is which part of the greater whole? Well, the natural order of things would probably place myself as the brain, but that's not accurate. The neurotransmitters travel across the synapse quickly, and are read by the dendrites on the next neuron. Oh yes, that's the technical aspect of the brain and all but what does it do? It is ever changing, ever evolving. You think one thing now and something else in the next moment. It adapts quickly and is fidgety but strategic. Ron your are our brain. Never completely sure of self but with each new experience gaining information, learning, evolving.  
  
Harry, you would be the heart, completely. You're emotional, tender, you follow your dreams but hold on to your past. But you are more constant then Ron. But with each beat you grow stronger, yet tragically closer to your end. You embody what the three of us hope to achieve before it is too late. You really are the raw emotion that sustains us.  
  
And I would be the lungs, ever constant, more level. With each breath I rise and fall but in a predictable fashion. I am the most predictable of the three of us I am certain. I warn you when you've gone too far into unmarked territory. I bring you back to reality. Yes, I most certainly am the lungs, delicate but resilient, steady but influential.  
  
The three of us make a more complete whole, a whole functioning being capable of everything we hope and dream to do. Yet, my connection now to the two of you will be slightly weaker then your connections to each other. There is very little I can do about that. You two share that kind of romantic love I hope to achieve with someone someday. Oh yes, its very silly, bookish Hermione looking for someone to love her. But of course I am human like anyone else. Just because I take my studies seriously does not mean that I don't need human contact. And, to be perfectly honest at one point or another I have fancied the idea of either one of you showing interest in me. Oh, not like I was in romantic love ever with you two, just the idea of it. But I noticed early enough that your intentions would never lie with me. I was expecting this.  
  
Not expecting this in an imperfect tea reading type way, as if I saw the future, but in that I saw the evolution of a relationship right in front of my eyes. I saw the friendly touches and words change to more romantic ones. These are observable phenomena. This wasn't guess work on my part, this was scientific method.  
  
I suppose you would expect me to say that I started noticing after fourth year, but I didn't. In reality to understand the two of you one would have to start with the two small eleven year old boys on the Hogwarts' Express. The tiny boy with bright green eyes and tousled hair and the red haired one with dirt on his nose. You were starting your friendship, friendship which is the basis of all else.  
  
Oh but I need not ramble on about such things. You know the evolution of events in far greater detail then I do. What is most important I assume is that now you have reached each other and nothing could make you happier I suspect. I only hope that you do not leave me behind as I have feared all along. Since that day I've known that no one else who befriended you would ever get as close to you as you are to each other. Somehow my life lead me down the path to become your friend and that little piece of information has been nagging at me for the last several years.   
  
And now we're leaving, leaving the place we grew up together. I will never see the two of you again I suspect. Oh certainly I will be working at Hogwarts for the rest of my life, you can come visit me whenever you get a chance away from the ministry. But I will never know the whole story again. I won't be right up there involved in your fate, giving little suggestions and being too protective for our own good. Never again will I see you with the eyes of the innocent child.   
  
Oh, do you see me crying now at my desk. It's so embarrassing; forgive me sirs for I am not myself.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"Harry, Ron."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
It doesn't matter which one of you asked, I suppose you are like one being now.  
  
"I've lost something, and Ron, there is a bit of dirt on your nose." 


	3. Complete

Title: Complete  
Author: Indira Neill  
Pairings: Harry+Ron  
Comment: I have held off on writing Ron pov's for a reason. First off, Ron is my hero. He's my favorite character in the series and I was afraid I wouldn't do him justice. I did manage to write for my second favorite (Percy, I want to have your uptight children :D) without feeling too horribly bad about how it turned out. It's about time I get over it and write for him.  
  
--  
  
It's funny, it really is. How far we've come. Him and I. Her and I. We've made it this far together and I don't want anything to change a thing but I know somewhere inside of me this is the end and the beginning of something new. I just wish that we wouldn't have to leave Hermione behind. Maybe there's a way we don't have to.  
  
A few days ago she was crying at her desk. I bet she didn't even know she was crying until we walked in. It just hurts me, it hurts me that she's hurt somehow by this. I didn't want anyone to be hurt at all, Least of all 'Mione.   
  
There was that time when I thought I fancied her, but it was trying to convince myself of an attraction that wasn't there. Oh, she's very pretty, and smart and charming in her own way. She's just the kind of girl I would have expected to fall for, but I didn't, I fell for Harry. Now this difference in attraction has nothing to do with the fact Hermione is a woman and Harry is a man. That's probably the factor that has the least to do with anything. Well, no because I fancy girls much more then I fancy boys. To look at and all, I defiantly prefer women, most certainly, I haven't ever thought about being with a man other than Harry. Of course, I really can't think of being with any woman either. It's not a matter of gender at all. Just that I love Harry and therefore can't love anyone else.  
  
That's the way to best explain it. I don't know why I fell in love with Harry instead of Hermione other then the fact he's Harry and she's Hermione. I can't love her because she's her, and I love him because he's him. Oh that doesn't make much sense at all to anyone but myself I suppose. Perhaps I could have fallen for her but I didn't so I can't. I can't change who I love. But then of course there is the question again of why do I love him. And other then the fact he is my best friend I do not know. But she is my best friend as well. So I'm back where I started, aren't I?  
  
This is probably something that I will never work out as long as I live but there is not much I can do about wanting to sort it out. But I'll have a lifetime to love him and a lifetime to think about why I love him. Maybe then I won't have to think about it. Now I'm certainly not making any sense at all.  
  
It's only days until we graduate, until we're released upon the world. Hermione is going to remain at Hogwarts as a student teacher, give her a month or two and she'll be in charge of her own classes I'm sure. She told me that she had no desire to ever leave Hogwarts. Something about it all being books with her, that she wouldn't survive in real combat. Her natural skill would never be enough. That it was safer for her here. I know that's not true, even though she wasn't born with as much skill as some others, she worked past that, she has more natural intelligence than the entire school, what she lacked in magical ability she made up for ten fold in effort. She's one hundred times the witch I am a wizard. And I have the benefit of pure blood.   
  
No, that's not a benefit at all. It's nothing, it's like being one hundred percent French, you get a few physical characteristics, but after that you're your own to shape. And I did sort of a shoddy job of shaping myself. But that doesn't matter, I like the person I've become. Of course I still have a bit of a jealous streak in me, still get upset about Harry stealing all the glory. But I can work past that of course, it's never his fault, it's just because he's Harry Potter and Hermione and I are just his friends.   
  
Except we're not just friends.  
  
Actually, I don't know what Harry and I are now. There really isn't a word for it now is there. We're not boyfriends, that just sounds hideous and juvenile. Lover, partner, soul mate, none of them sound quite right in my mind. He's the man I'll be spending the rest of my life with. That's exactly what he is.  
  
But I suspect I will always just tell people he is my friend, my best friend.  
  
It would be too dangerous for others to know. I realize that. Not because I fear for my own safety, I fear for Harry's, all the time I worry about him even if I don't show it. If...if You-know-who where to attack me, if he knew, then Harry would try to help me, putting himself in more danger then necessary. True, You-know-who knows we're friends, probably knows Hermione and I are his weaknesses. But if he knew how deeply we cared for each other, I don't see anything but more evil coming from that.  
  
This is the end to our childhood. As if Harry really had one. Perhaps he did, for a brief seven years he was a child here. Of course he faced all sorts of things that he shouldn't have had to. So much pain and suffering. But no one would want to call him a poor boy. I don't want to call him a poor boy. He was a child here. He had friends, a few childish enemies, he learned and laughed and longed for things. He was a child here and we grew up together. The three of us became adults here. Not because we faced anything out of the ordinary. But because we lived here, we really lived. No one can take that away from us.  
  
Even Voldemort. 


End file.
